The present invention relates to a pole device used for example as a flag gate for a skiing contest such as an uphill turn and the like.
Well known is a pole device for the skiing contest having a cylindrical portion to be embedded in snow on the ground and a base portion of a pole member to be fitted into the cylindrical portion to thereby stand up the pole member on the snow surface.
In use of the pole device of the known type, there is a case that the pole member is broken or snapped during the skiing contests, and for this reason, it is desired to easily drawn out the pole member from the cylindrical portion embedded in the snow for easily and quickly exchanging the broken pole member with new one. On the contrary, it is also desired that the pole member is not easily drawn out without manual operation because the easy draw-out of the pole member during the skiing contest is dangerous for players and the exchanging working is also troublesome.
As described above, it is desired for the pole device to have functions which are mutually conflicted from each other, and in order to satisfy these conflicting functions, in the prior art, there is provided a pole device having a cylindrical portion formed with a female threaded portion on the inner peripheral surface thereof and having a pole base portion formed with a male threaded portion on the outer peripheral surface to be engaged with the female threaded portion.
However, in this pole device, such problem is proposed as that the pole base portion is rotated and finally drawn out from the cylindrical portion by repeated colliding of contestants or players with the pole device. Namely, in the conventional structure of the pole device, there is a fear that the pole portion is drawn out from the cylindrical portion embedded in the snow unintentionally with no manual operation.